callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brecourt Manor
"Brecourt Manor" is the sixth mission in Call of Duty. The objectives are to eliminate the FlaK 88s at Brecourt Manor to lighten the artillery fire on the beaches. It is based on the Brecourt Manor Assault on June 6 carried out by a small squad-sized unit of the 506th PIR. Though it is based upon the Brecourt Manor, it has been obviously noted to be inaccurate. Characters *Martin (playable) *Moody *Elder Walkthrough The First Flak Gun This level starts out by spawning in a large field. Moody will inform the player that some enemy 88mm FlaK guns need to be taken out. The team will then split up. Follow the teammates, but stay toward the left side of the field. After a brief walk, the player will run into the first flak gun. There are two MG42s protecting the gun, but they cannot reach the far left side. In addition, there's an unprotected entrance to the flak gun from the left side, making it really useful. When getting inside the trench that has the flak, take out the SMG and throw a grenade or two at the gun. Since it's relatively tight, most of the enemies will not be able to get out in time before it explodes. Once the grenade explodes, go in and wipe out the survivors with the SMG. When every enemy is dead, Moody will run down and plant a bomb on the gun, then orders everyone to run. Head in the opposite direction to reach the second flak gun. Image:Spawn Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Spawn. Image:Gun 1 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|The first gun. Image:Gun 1 trench 1 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Overview of the trench. Image:Gun 1 trench 2 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Another overview. The Second Flak Gun On the way to the gun, the player will find some troops running around the trench. Use the SMG and finish them off. If the player is crouched, it usually catches them off-guard, which allows a few free shots. The player will be close to the flak gun when the trench in a large field with the gun is barely visible. Follow the path until close to the gun. Once there, toss a grenade or two at it, and it should take out most of the enemies near the gun. Finish off the survivors, and Moody will destroy the gun. Follow the trench, and end up at an underground field HQ. Take out the guy that's at the door, then go inside. Image:Gun 2 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|The second gun. Cleaning out HQ Once inside, toss a few grenades. Since this area is very tight, they will usually kill everybody before even seeing them. When they are dead, head straight, then go left to an opening. There's only one troop in here, do not waste a grenade. Eliminate this threat with the SMG. To the left is a brown box with the last FG42 in the game. On the table's left and right are two large medical kits, take if needed. Just past the center is a flashing piece of intelligence, retrieve it and the door to the next flak gun will open. Image:HQ 1 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|This is where the player enters. Image:HQ 2 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|This part has the Intel. Image:FG42 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|The last FG42 in single player. Image:Intel 1 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|The first Intel paper. The Third Flak Gun Once outside, Moody will notice a wounded man resting against a tree with a medic panicking in the trench. The medic will get shot, forcing Moody to grab the guy near the tree. Moody will order the player to cover him while he's grabbing the man. Covering Moody is not very difficult. All the player needs to do is take out anybody that gets too close, and he should be fine. After Moody comes back, he will stay behind to take care of the wounded man, and will give the player the remaining explosives to destroy the rest of the Flak Guns. Go near Moody, and the player will receive them. If Moody does become wounded, the trench will be hit by mortars that allow the player to exit. Run up to Moody (he's wounded underneath the guy he was saving) and grab the explosives then continue as planned. Now, follow the trench that leads to an abandoned gun. Place a bomb on it, and it'll explode. Image:Hurt Dude Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|The wounded soldier. Image:Medic Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|The medic. Image:Moody save 2 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Moody saving the wounded soldier. Image:Gun 3 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|The third gun. The Fourth Flak Gun When the third Flak Gun explodes, it'll open a way to the yard. The fourth Flak Gun is across from where the entrance to the yard is. Be very careful in the yard. There are MG42s everywhere, along with guards, crouch to avoid them. If the player wishes, shoot the gunners (especially the one right in front of the gun). They'll respawn a few seconds after they are killed, but it gives the player a lot of time to get past the yard. When close to the Flak Gun, toss a grenade or two at the gun. It'll take out most of the enemies near it. Once everybody near it is dead, place a bomb on it and run. If the player is wounded after blowing up the gun, go back and grab some medium medical kits that are laying near the gun. If not, follow the trench to a fork. Image:Gun 4 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Gun 4. Image:Gun 4 def Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Gun 4's defense. Taking out the MG42 gunners before making the trek is a very good idea. The Fifth Flak Gun At the fork in the road there are two directions, left or right. The left leads to the yard, while the right leads to the gun. However, there's an MG42 right above the end of the fork, take it out first. Once it's out, throw a grenade at the gun as usual, and take out any threats that are left. Place a bomb on the gun, and take the left path to go up, jump up to the path from the area that has the gun's remains. Once at the field, take out the two troops wandering around the field, then go to the barn. Image:Gun 5 fork Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Left leads to the field, while right leads to the gun. Remember to take out the MG42 gunner! The Barn When close to the barn, get near the open door and lean. There are two troops near the doors. Leaning will make the player less of a target. Kill them, then go through the barn. As soon as the player gets outside, turn left and take out enemies that are there. Then, toss a grenade across the elevated mini-garden. It'll flush out the troops hiding behind it, allowing minimal enemy threats. Once enemies are eliminated, head right into the building with the open door. Image:Barn 1 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Outside the barn. Image:Barn 2 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Near the elevated garden. Make sure to check the left! The Building Once inside, take a left, go straight, then take a right, the player will see a staircase. While walking up, have a grenade primed. When getting to the end, toss the grenade to the back of the building. It'll kill the incoming troops before they have a chance to react. Take a right and enter the room they came from. Inside, the player will find the last of the documents on a nightstand, in addition to three large medical kits in a closet. Take the medical kits before taking the documents. Taking the documents first will trigger a large battle. When ready, grab the documents. The player then learns that a large amount of troops are pouring in from the front. Man the nearby MG42 and open fire. Make sure to occasionally sweep the right side, since there are a few enemies that spawn in from there, and will happily take potshots while the player is focused on the main street. When the wave ends, heal, then go downstairs and head out the back door. Be careful when exiting; there's an MG42 in the building to the left of the exit. Toss a grenade at it to take out the gunner. Image:Building 1 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Outside the building Image:Floor 2 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|The second floor. Grenades are very useful here. Image:Intel 2 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|The second intel paper. Image:MG42 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Manning the MG42. Image:Building bad MG emplacement Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Watch out for this MG42; he appears as soon as the player exits the building. The Sixth Flak Gun Afterwards, the player will be outside. The last gun can be accessed by taking a left or going straight. If the player goes to the left, gun operators will be there. Throw a grenade to kill all of them in one shot. There is an MP-44 equipped guard that has a tendency to hide behind one of the elevated gardens. If the player goes straight, sniping one of the operators and the guards should be easy, but the operators will split up when one of them is killed. When this gun is destroyed, the map will automatically exit, unless there are still enemy troops alive in the area. Kill them to finish the level. Image:Gun 6 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|Gun 6. Image:Gun entrance 1 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|The left path. Image:Gun entrance 2 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|The forward path. Image:Gun entrance 3 Brecourt Manor CoD1.png|The forward path. Weapon Loadout Transcript Main article: Brecourt Manor/Transcript Trivia * If the player looks around at the start of the mission, they will usually find that Sergeant Moody is in command of one or two lieutenants. * Sgt. Moody instructs third squad to cover with the Browning M1919 (.30 cal), but no one is carrying a Browning M1919. * It's possible to not give Sgt. Moody enough covering fire while he is carrying the wounded soldier. Moody will be wounded no matter how much cover you give. * The scared medic always has a randomly generated look and name. * The medic will say "they're not following the rules" even after he is shot. * Elder can be killed like a normal NPC after Moody gives you the explosives. Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer